


Worry

by AOTY01



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Panic Attack, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTY01/pseuds/AOTY01
Summary: Request from tumblr:)“Can I get a Nick x reader where the reader has a panic attack and it ends up with him cheering her up with some smut.





	Worry

Being with Nick Jakoby was by far the best choice you had ever made. He was kind, gentle, protective, Nick had been made to feel wrong and alienated his whole life. You still told him every chance you got how amazing you found him. He was always quick to reply with an equal if not more supportive statement. He loved you, flaws and anxiety and all. 

You had given him fair warning when you had both begun the relationship, you often dealt with panic attacks. You were on specific medication for your emotions. You’d had people feel end the relationship then and there when you disclosed that fact. But Nick had taken it in stride, soft words and gentle hands, told you that it made no difference to him. It had been one of the sweetest things to have ever been said to you, you knew you loved him in that moment. 

Nick was at work, while it made you nervous, you had grown to trust Ward. You knew Nick would be careful, of course, but trusting Ward had taken some time. You were making dinner, and muttering assurances to yourself that it would go well. Nothing had gone your way today, not a damn thing. 

First your alarm didn’t go off, then you slipped in the shower, then you mislabeled an entire section of files at work and had to relabel them. Then you lost your keys and had to get the spare, which was hidden under one of the 20 flower pots outside - not that you could remember which one. Now, you were trying to finish dinner before Nick came home so that he would have a nice meal on the table after a long day. Except that he was due to be home within 5 minutes, the chicken was burnt, your pot had boiled over and now you had food stuck to the stove. 

Every unfortunate event was a harder blow and you could feel the stress levels rising. A bubble growing in your chest, pressing at your lungs and making your head feel weightless. You stepped back, hands floating as your brain tried to process everything before you. You were going numb, your hands reaching to your head, out in front of you, and back. You stepped back absentmindedly, feet carrying you away. You found yourself in a corner, sitting rigidly with your eyes blankly staring ahead. You didn’t move. Didn’t speak or cry, a subconscious whim rocked you unsteadily. 

But then there was a soft hand on your cheek, and stroking your hair. Nick was in front of you, kneeling with a concerned expression. “Y/N?” His bright eyes bore into yours, with the utmost care, “You in there?” 

You shuddered a breath, distantly feeling drops from your eyes down onto your hands - which you now realized were clasped tightly in his own. “Breathe, Y/N. Breathe.” Your body seemed to respond intensely to his words, Nick’s voice blanketed your nerves with the comforting timber. 

He kept your focus, and you lost track of how long the both of you had been sitting in the corner. “I’m - I’m- I’m good- “ 

Nick chuckled, “You sure about that?” His smile revealed his filed teeth and it painted another layer of ease over your nerves. “You look pretty shaken up to me.” 

You flushed to your neck, chewing on your lips and releasing the tension in your shoulders. He squeezed your hands in reassurance, grumbling about being too bulky. He plopped to the carpet, lounging onto his side and keeping closure to you. You could smell his skin, the deodorant and soap from when he got ready this morning, the slight sweat from his day of work. 

“I’m alright, really, I just”, you seemed at a loss for words to describe just what your brain had done. 

“You had a moment”, Nick shrugged, he said it as though he were talking about what I ate for breakfast. “It happens.” 

A laugh bubbled past your lips, “I just couldn’t get anything to go right. It was one thing after another.” 

The Orc nodded, “You could’ve called me, you know that.” 

Unease reseeded itself and you found that you couldn’t meet Nick’s eyes anymore, “I know, but…” You trailed off, trying to word the statement in your mind before it tumbled past your lips. 

“But?” 

“People already don’t take you seriously, and they don’t want you on the force. If you were to leave to come be by my side they’ll respect you even less.” 

Nick looked at you for a long second before shaking his head and scooping you up in his arms. He now leaned against the wall, you seated comfortably in his lap with your forehead pressed against his. “I appreciate you thinking of stuff like that, but you’ve gotta know that you’ll always come first.” 

When you felt your cheeks redden again, you hid your face in the crook of his neck, giggling into the skin. You could feel the rumble of his chuckles, and he peeled you back, pressing delicate lips to your collarbone. 

Nick placed a kiss in the hollow of your throat, trailing up the muscles of your neck, under your jaw, the shell of your ear. Nick pulled the lobe of your ear between his teeth, pulling ever so gently, you let out a soft whimper, your fingers curling around his face. 

Nick kissed his way back down, peppering his lips across your clavicles, chest. He smoothed his hands up and down your back, “You worry so much, why don’t you let me worry about you for a little while, hmm?” 

With a shuddering breath, you nodded frantically, murmuring encouragements. Leaning into him, you arched your back, practically presenting your chest to your lover. 

Nick traced swirls and shapes along your skin with his tongue, nosing at the neckline of your top. Suddenly there were hands at your back, peeking under your shirt and into the waistband. Hair falling from its bun, your breathing was heavy in his pointed ear. You pressed your cheek against Nick’s, lips brushing his ear. “Please”. 

Nick growled, standing with you in his arms, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. You took Nicks face in your hands, taking his lips in yours, plunging your tongue into his mouth. Nick fully returned your enthusiasm wit his own. Suddenly, you were unsupported, and then bouncing. 

Nick had tossed you onto the bed, looking down at you with a cheeky grin. His excitement was positively infectious, your cheeks began to ache from your own wide smile, “Get over here, Jakoby.” 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice”, Nick, always the playful one, began to crawl from the foot of the bed. Stalking you like prey, the Orc slid his arms beneath you, hooking your legs in his arms and nosing to your mound. He breathed in deeply, shuddering hot air over your thigh, “God, Y/N, I’ll never get enough of you. So sweet.” 

Your fingers curled around his head, “Nick please”, You were pleading for him to get on with it. Your muscles were tight, you were pulsing, the tension in your lower stomach was intense. 

Nicks fingers curled around your waistband. He pulled your shorts and underwear down in one easy swipe. Without any further hesitation, Nick dived in. He lapped at your core like a man starving, tongue plunging into you while his hands held down your hips and caressed your ass. Nicks nose nestled in your curls, and when it brushed against your clit you bellowed allowed. 

He pushed in one finger. Then a second. Fingers pumping quickly, curling, scissoring until your cried his name as you came, gushing and rocking from the power of the orgasm. 

Nick peered up at you with bright, wide eyes. He had your juices smeared over his mouth, nose, his chin. He licked you through the aftershocks with a flat tongue, finally pressing soft kisses to your inner thighs when something dawned on you. 

“Oh shit, I left the stove on.” 

Nick chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your awaiting lips, “I turned it off when I came home.”


End file.
